Loki Reads Harry Potter
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: While locked up in Asgard Thor decided to give his Brother some new books to read he takes Loki the Harry Potter books from Earth and Loki gets a lot out of them.
1. Chapter 1

Loki Reads Harry Potter

Just an idea I had, while locked up in Asgard Loki reads Harry Potter. I was watching Harry Potter so I thought this would be a good idea.

Loki sat in his cell in Asgard while awaiting his trail. He had read almost all the books here and was beginning to get bored. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. I don't understand where it went wrong.

Thor then came down the stairs carrying a bunch of hard backed books with him. Thor had one of the guards open the door to the cell.

"Hey brother, I thought that you might be bored so I brought you some book from you some books from Midgard. Lady Darcy said these where very entertaining," Thor said laying the books down.

Loki got a look at the books. They all had a picture of a boy with glasses on them.

"Mortal books, brother?"

"I think they might be good for you," said Thor. "And, they have magic in them."

"Alright, well, it doesn't look like I have much of an option. So, where do I begin?" asked Loki.

"Well, from what I understand, the series begins here," said Thor, as he held up Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Alright, fine. I will read them; if you just leave, brother."

Thor nodded and with that, he left. Loki then picked up the book and started to read it. He learned about how the boy's parents were murdered by a dark wizard called Voldemort, and how his horrible family had taken him in. They hid the secret about him being what he was and about his parents' death. As he was reading all of this, Loki realized how similar this was to his own life. Except for Loki had a nice family, unlike Harry's. And of course, he did not attend a school for wizards.

_Well, maybe there is something to these midgard books after all._

He continued reading.

_Well, this is interesting. They think that Snape is behind this. Well, let's see about this then._

Loki continued to read all the way to the end.

_It wasn't Snape, it was Quirrell and Voldemort was on the back of his head. They won't let him do magic outside of school, what a pity. And Voldemort is still out there. What will happen next? _

With that, Loki then picked up Chamber of Secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chamber of Secrets

Author's Note: Hey readers, sorry it took so long, but hey, I'm back.

Loki began to read the next book. This one was very different from the first one, but almost the same situation. Harry was back with his Muggle family.

"Why would that old fool Dumbledore send him to live with these terrible mortals. The way they favor their idiot son reminds me a little of Thor," Loki then strugged and went back to his reading. "What's a House Elf?" Loki wondered as he read the part about Dobby. "Hmm, he doesn't want him to go back to school. Oh, and that's why his friends have not been getting his letters. Oh no, not the pudding!" he said as he read where it fell on the floor. His Uncle is going to lock him up for this...hey, join the club Harry," said Loki. Loki read on as Harry's friend cam to get him, "this is interesting..." Once Ron recoverd him, they wen back to his house, Harry met the family and they got their Hogwart's letters. They arranged to use something called the "floo network". "All this just to get somewhere, and they can teleport?" Loki thought. He then read on to where they met Gilderoy Lockhart and once again ran into Malfoy, along with his father. This time, he noticed how this man didn't like Ron's family because they were poor, and also, because they befriended Muggleborns. "Well, it just keeps getting more interesting," Loki said as he read on. Harry and Ron had to take the car to school and crashed it into the Womping Willow and Ron broke his wand. Ron later tried to tape the wand and the an owl ran into the table with a red envelope. This was called a Howler – in which Ron's mother's voice came out and yelled at him for crashing the car. A few pages later, the Gryffindor quidditch team was getting ready to practice when the Slytherins came out with a note saying they had a new seeker. Of course, it was Malfoy. Obviously, he only got the position because his father bought the team new new brooms. Then, Hermione made a remark about talent and Draco then turned to her and said that no one asked for her opinion and called her a Mudblood. "Well, that was rude," thought Loki. She was being honest. That was when Ron got very angry and took out his wand and told Malfoy to eat slugs. The next thing, Ron was blasted back and when Harry and hermione ran over to hime, he ended up coughing up slutgs. They took him to see Hagrid and they told him everything. "Well, that's different. So she's a witch and her parents aren't," said Loki, he smiiled as he continued to read. He got to the part about the writing on the wall and Filch's cat ended up petrified. "Ok, that wasn't a coincidence. There is something going on here," said Loki. He read on to the next day, when the kids were in Transfiguration class and Hermione asked McGonagall about the Chamber of Secrets, and about the monster that lived in it. Loki read on until the end, after it was revealed who Tom Riddle was. "So it turns out it was Voldemort as a teenager and the moster was a snake. "Well, these books are still really good. I want to see where Harry will go next." He then picked up The Prisoner of Azkaban.


	3. Chapter 3

Auther Note

hey readers its Stacy I just wanted to say for october I will be taking a breake from Loki reads harry potter to do a Batamn begins Story with Docter Crane but I will be back in NovemberMy batman story will be called out go the lights

stacy


End file.
